Survival:Beginnings
by DeathMoon60
Summary: My new story were I and my friend Alias venture through out Minecraft and meet girls from mob talker. Rated M for language,violence,and possible future lemons.
1. Each story has a begining

**Hey guys and gals DeathMoon here! I'm back after deleting my story I've started a new one based on the same topic of Minceraft I mean Minecraft! So I'll shut up and you can read. Well I hope you can read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Each story has a begining

Ian P.o.V:

"Let's do this!" I said energeticly. But hey I'm Ian I'm 18, I have dark black hair,hazel eyes, and I always wear my favorite white hoodie with grey cargo pants. Now that introductions are over let's get back to my story. Anyways my best friend Alias just got Minecraft my favorite game. And I have been waiting forever to play it with him so we got on the server and we saw this light coming from the tree in between us. "You want to check it out first?" I asked Alias. "Nope, not touchin' that thing!" He said as he slowly backed his character away from it. "Fine I'll do it." I said as I stepped forward. Suddenly a flash came from my computer and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm sorry for the delay and for the short chapter but I'll write another soon. BYE!<strong>


	2. Frost Bay

**Hey guys and gals DeathMoon here! Back with my story. I've decided that I'm going to do most of the story in my PoV but sort of a narration. So I won't be putting who it is unless I change to some another characters PoV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Frost Bay**

I got up yawning after what I thought was a dream. " Mom I had this weirdest dream I was playing Minecraft and..." I was cut off by Alias' voice, "Uh, Ian I'm not your mother, and this isn't a dream." I was shocked when I finally opened my eyes and saw what he was talking about. Blocks everywhere as far as the eye could see. "But we're in Minecraft!" I exclaimed looking around at the familiar grass blocks. "Yep." is the response I got from Alias. I quickly got up after that. I was genuinely scared "But it can't be it just can't." The look on Alias' face told that he wasn't lying. "Shit!" was the only thing that I could think at that point.

**Two hours later**

"Hurry it's getting dark." I said as we rushed through the taiga biome. What were we doing. Alias well both of us wanted to setup near civilization so we were looking and got lost. "Ian, look at that!" Alias shouted. Over the horizon I saw a very large town with people lining the streets. A man wearing a top hat and monocle stood at the entrance. "Welcome to Frost Bay, I'm the mayor is there anything I can help you gents with?" he said. "Actually we were looking for a place to live" I told him."Oh,we haven't had new residents in years of course you can live here,but on one condition." he told me. "Well what is it?" I asked. "Our blacksmith is running low on materials you will get him some untill you have anough to of pay off the money you owe for the house." he said. Alias who had let me discuss the whole thing with the mayor had said, " Ok,sir we'll start in the morning!" He sounded very enthusiastic about it. After that we went into our new home and picked who's room was who's

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter I decided that Alias and I will become co-writers because he wanted a say in what happened (It was his idea for the fancy mayor) and also because we've been friends since kindergarten and that's it. BYE!<strong>


	3. Updates YAY :D!

**Hey guys and gals DeathMoon here! With an update. I'm soooooo sorry it has been so long. Whenever I tried to login it was like "oh I'm sorry you need to be logged in to see this page" and it was pissin' me off. But anyway I have something to tell you. I'm a brony! Yeah, Alias told me he watched MLP and didn't like it (but still likes fan animations) so I decided why the hell not. It turns out that it is the most brilliant show I have ever seen. But, anyways expect stories and give ideas. But new chapter soon. BYE!**


	4. Mining Misfortune

**Hey guys and gals DeathMoon here! (People who have read my story: Well it took ya long enough!) I know and I'm so sorry! I let my ADHD get the best of me. So I'll just shut up and you can enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Mining Misfortune

I woke up with a sore back from laying on the floor. "Maybe we should get wool for beds while mining today." I thought. While I was thinking Alias came in. "Hey Ian here's a pick for our mining trip today." he said. "Thanks Alias." We then proceeded to make a route for us to follow from a map of the towns cave system.

30 minutes later

When we got to the cave we started my normal mining routine, which is get everything valuable (coal and stone when necessary) and watch for mobs. After that we just wandered looking for anything we missed when a creeper came up behind me and exploded! Alias who was slightly farther ahead looked back to see the explosion opened up a hiden ravine! "Ian!" was the last thing I heard from Alias before falling into water hundreds of feet below.

3 hours later

I woke to the sound of footsteps and dripping water. When I opened my eyes I saw I was laying in a bed made of stone and I was soaking wet. I then looked to my right and saw a girl sitting in a chair carved out of stone. She had long ginger hair, pale skin, bright orange eyes, and wore a light green hoodie with a creeper face on the hood and zipper, and dark green shorts. "Oh, you're awake." she said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, sorry I'm Cupa and you are?" "I'm Ian." I replyed. We sat there for a moment in silence and studied each other. I broke the silence and said, "So, what happened?" Cupa told me everything of how she saw me falling and saved me from drowning, and also how she had made the underground house we were in herself. Wait you built this yourself?!" I asked surprised. She looked at me annoyed "Yeah, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean..." I cut here off saying, "No I didn't mean it like that, I just was surprised that you could have carved this out, I mean this place is huge!" She calmed down and said,"Oh,well I'm sorry I yelled." I got up and went to the door. "Well I better be going." I said going out door. As I got away from the door Cupa ran up and shouted,"Wait!" I looked at behind me only to be tackled by her. We landed awkwardly with her on top of me hugging me, she started begging me to let her come with. "Okay you can come with Cupa just get off me!" I said blushing. Cupa got up thanked me and we started home.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed I wrote this up pretty quickly So leave a review and also leave any story or character ideas it really helps so for now...BYE!<strong>


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys and gals DeathMoon here! I wanted to let you know this story is going on hiatus. Yeah I know but I was busy and I'm not sure what to do with it. I've been thinking about writing a different story for a while now. Anyway tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I will see you later... BYE! Jesus it felt good to write again!


End file.
